


The Keepers First

by Sammiec3



Series: Tales of the Three Sisters [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Events after the chantry explosion, Events before main story, Older Sister Mahariel, Some background information before we enter the events of the Inquisition, Spirit Healer, This is my pre-story leading into the actual story, Younger Sister Lavellan (Née Mahariel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiec3/pseuds/Sammiec3
Summary: There are things she speaks not of, of a sister taken from her by the blight. Of a sister abandoned in the forest. There are things the clan need never know. Taken in by Lavellan after the discovery of her magic in Clan Sabrae she speaks little of her old home and contents herself with her tasks as the Keepers First and a spirit healer for her people. When word reaches them of the death of another clan to the north the Keeper decides its time for them to put a stronger alliance between themselves and the humans for their protection and continued survival. She accepts the Keepers decision to send her south to offer aid in the Conclave and following events.





	The Keepers First

The soft chorus of crickets danced between the trees as a young woman sat meditating on a outcrop of mossy rocks deep in a forest. Fiery red curls were held out of her face by a cloth, while she was dressed down in a light tunic and pants, wraps around her feet, and a staff resting next to her. Her breathing even, unwavering in the fresh air, and soft wisps of steam puffed out with every exhale. The morning air was chilly.

“Lil!” The voice of a young hunter reaches her and slowly she opens her eyes looking to see that the sun had come fully into view, casting dark shadows across her small meadow. Slowly she stands and stretches, seems her time for meditation is over. Gathering her staff in hand she walked a well-trod path towards the man calling for her.

“Good morning Mahanon.” She greets him with a smile as he turns to walk at her side, heading towards camp.

“Your very odd you know, is that from being from another clan?” He glances at her out of the corner of her eye, she smiles amused and shook her head.

“I like to take time to reflect on things each morning.” She answered simply. He scoffed at that.  
“What were you reflecting on today then?”

“My sisters.” She answered getting him to pause and study her, uncertainty in his eyes.

“Have you heard what happened to Clan Alerion?” He asked hesitantly and she bowed her head.

“They say a demon tore into it, there were no survivors.” She responded.

“That’s now two clans gone in the last five years. Your birth clan was… was hunted down as well was it not?” He asked hesitantly she hummed in consent. “Were your sisters-?”

“No.” She answered. “You know my older sister became the Grey Warden who stopped the Fifth Blight.”

“And your other sister?”

“I cannot say, when we lost one another in the forest… I had thought she would find her way here. Perhaps she was killed, it’d be kinder then any alternative I can think of.” She admitted regret in her voice.

“Ir abelas.” He apologized bowing his head slightly, they entered the camp.

“Well,” She said straightening and looking towards the sick bay, “thank you for collecting me Mahanon. I have work to get too.”

“Of course, I’ll see you later Lilori.” He waved before heading off towards his friends, she watched him leave feeling guilty for lying but he wouldn’t understand. None of the clan would. She walked over to the ill and injured and set to work aiding those in need.

Her hands and eyes focused on her immediate task as her thoughts fell down a much darker path. There was little to distract her from her past actions whilst amongst the peaceful clan. Since her arrival and especially since discovering her true magical art as a spirit healer, it was rare for her to come across something that distracted her completely. Keeper Deshanna saw little value in not having her in charge of the injured or ill. Normally she didn’t mind, it was true after all. She was a healer of great skill and her abilities had saved many lives, elvhen and human alike. Often when the clan set up near a city or town she would be asked to work amongst the humans to earn some coin for them, to trade for cloth or animals, and what better way to do this then aiding them. It was rare for the chantry to turn away such aid though not unheard of when they did.

They were mistrusting at the best of times and as of late the tensions had led to the clan keeping far from contact of humans. It had been nearly a year since they had settled close to a town. True they were close to one now, close enough to hear rumors, but not to trade or offer assistance.

But little of that mattered now. Mahanon’s words had already settled in her mind bringing up memories she’d much rather forget. It was true that she knew not if her second sister was alive or not, and also true that she thought death was a better choice then poverty or slavery in the human world or a worse fate still if she had been blighted. But it was guilt that kept her silent these last ten years, guilt of abandoning her sister in the woods as they traveled seeking Clan Lavellan. Guilt of an argument she had started, and a departure in the dead of night leaving nothing for her sister to follow once she woke.

A murmured thanks from her current patient as a sprained ankle was healed, words to keep as little pressure on it for the next few hours, perhaps a day to be safe before she moved onto her next patient. A young child with a terrible cough, some elfroot extract and plenty of bedrest. An elder with a bad back- a healing session and reminder to not push himself, should the pain start up again he needs to get off his feet and lay down, or if he is to restless, then to sit and a warm cup of tea. Simple solutions for minor concerns. She was done soon after and collected her staff to see if Keeper Deshanna would like any help.

She found the elderly woman speaking with the head hunter in her aravel. Their conversation didn’t pause as she joined them. “The remains of Alerion have been taken to burrial by Boranhan, the messenger left this as he past.” The man spoke gravely showing her the letter as the woman sighed sadly. “It seems that they were murdered, mercenaries or slavers most likely, they were near the Teventer border.”

“It is a devastating loss.” The woman said quietly as Lilori went to prepare tea as they spoke.

“Indeed.” The man agreed. “Was their anything recovered in the end?”

“Nothing noted, but perhaps they wished for the gathering before displaying more information.”

“That is true.” she murmured and said a soft thanks to Lilori as she handed her a cup. The man gave a bow in thanks and drank deeply from the cup. “But for now, we have other worries to turn our head towards. Thank you Panelan.” He finished his drink, set down the cup and said his farewell before exiting the aravel leaving the two women alone. “Have you finished your duties already?” Her tone was light, an attempt to clear away the sorrow from before.

“There was nothing serious to tend to today.” She answered taking her usual seat and getting the woman to chuckle lightly.

“You have spoilt our clan much in these last years Lethallan. Perhaps it is time that we remember how to stand on our own two feet.” She mused getting a questioning look from the younger. “I have a task for you that may take you far from our borders, for a very long time.”

“A task?” She repeated unsure and the woman nodded before sipping her tea again.

“The humans are at war, and it is spread far across many countries.”

“You mean the Mages and Templars?”

“I do.” She nodded and set her glass down. “This war will affect all of us, not just the elves and humans living in the center of the battlefield.”

“But how does it involve me? What can I do about it?” The woman smiled kindly at her.

“There are rumors that the leader of their religious faction, Divine Justinia, has called for a peace talk between the templars and mages. They are calling it the Conclave. It will take place in Ferelden, a temple sacred to their people. I would like for you to attend, offer your aid as an envoy of our people.” Lilori paused considering her.

“I will go.” She agreed. “But I am no fighter Keeper, should I come onto any trouble whilst traveling-”

“Who do you have in mind accompany you?”

“Well… do you truly believe he’d just let me walk out of camp alone in any case?” She trailed off getting the woman to laugh.

“No, I don’t. Mahanon will do well at your side. Perhaps you should consider, once this journey is over, taking his hand?” Lilori’s cheeks lit up red, that hadn’t been at all why she wanted him to come but it placed a new worry in her mind. Did Mahanon have feelings for her? She felt a little uneasy by that idea. Certainly she didn’t harbor feelings for him or anyone in the clan to think on it.

“I will think on it. Thank you.” She said and stood. “How long until we should depart?”

“Tomorrow morning at the earliest.” Deshanna stood along with her. “More then enough time for us to say our farewells.”

To say that Mahanon was eager to go was an understatement, he had his bag packed an hour after she told him of their task. “What?” He asked glancing at her as she chose what to bring with more care, she gave him an unimpressed look.

“Did you just grab the first items your hands touched?”

“I’m not as picky as you are Lil.” He shrugged and lounged across her bed as she carefully wrapped rare herbs and glass vials.

“We’re traveling to the heart of a war, don’t you think you should’ve taken more care in what your bringing?” She asked and he waved her off.

“I’ll be fine, you worry too much Lethallan.” He hummed.

“If your daggers break?”

“I have spares,”

“Your quiver runs dry?”

“I can craft more.”

“Bow string snaps?”

“Redrawing a bow is as simple as breathing. You. Worry. Too. Much. I’ve got spare clothes, an extra bar of soap and my usual hunting gear, I’ve even been given a shield and proper sword should things come to needing them. It won't but there we have it. I can use them well enough, anyways, what on you? What if your staff snaps in half?”

“I can cast without it.”

“But it channels your power best doesn’t it? Isn’t that why you mages use them?”

“True that their a foci for us to channel our magic through, but we don’t need them. My magic’s just as strong as it would be should it come to its loss.”

“Then what? It’s a glorified walking stick?” He laughed and she shot him a glare before continuing to pack.

“It doesn’t use as much energy to channel through the staff as it would to go without.” She explained, “like skinning an animal with your bare hands, you can do it, from the killing wound and eventually the fur would be removed, but using a dagger lessens the process and allows for a cleaner job of it. Our staffs allow us to channel our power through it, using less mana allows for us to do more or prolong our original cast.”

“Huh,” he considered that. “Never thought of it that way. Would it work through something else?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, a stick, little longer then the size of my hand.”

“Probably, but it’s effects would be different from the staff.”

“Interesting.” He mused and thought on it as she continued her packing.

“Were any of your family magically inclined?” He asked after a while.

“My sisters.” She answered absently.

“Both of them? How did you hide it from your clan?”

“Wasn’t hard, our parents discovered it early, Liaren started showing signs young, before Liari and I were born. They took her out hunting with them and in turn allowed her to use her magic until she had enough control to hide it from the others. It was the same when Liari and I showed signs.” She shrugged. “Our parents taught us to hide it around the other clan members, but allowed us to practice in the solace of the woods. Eventually Liaren took up the sword to be a hunter, and Liari learned the bow. I didn’t have a feel for either obviously, I’ve always been a healer in nature but I couldn’t show sings of my magic to the clan or I would’ve been sent away.”

“You were sent away.” he pointed out.

“After my parents died and Liaren was brought to the Grey Wardens.” She shrugged. “It was my own doing, I was careless, Liari refused to leave me and we left to find this clan on our keepers instructions. You know the rest.” He hummed.

“But your sister, Liari, she is a mage.”

“It was different for her.” She commented frowning as she folded her clothes to add to her pack. “She prefered archery to spells, and her spells weren’t powerful to begin with. No one would’ve ever discovered her if she wished to keep it secret.” He fell quiet thinking it over and allowing her to finish her packing in quiet.

That night the clan held a feast in their honor and the next morning they left before too many of them woke, heading south. They traveled much faster then if the entire clan was with them, having already been near Ostwick at the time they were able to find a ship to take them to Ferelden , Mahanon doing manual labor tasks to earn their wage across, and Lilori tending to anyone who fell ill on their sea voyage. The captain thanked them, and even gave them coin for the service once docked, directing them south west when asked if they knew anything of the Conclave.

They were able to hire a single horse which in all was enough for them and allowed them to travel faster towards Haven. Their berden was light and taking turns riding horseback or sharing her back allowed for them to travel longer during the day. They met little resistance on the road, nothing Mahannon couldn’t drive off.

The mercenaries found them a few nights off of reaching Haven, they had chanced resting at an inn, a warm meal, fresh baths and comfortable beds tempting them to stay. The two women were as different as day and night, a Talvashath mage, black horns curling and protected by metal coating, long white hair braided down her back. And a dwarven warrior, with black hair cut short and jagged. “Heard you're looking to go to Haven.” The Dwarf said sitting at their table as they ate dinner. The talvashath woman stood casting a dark shadow over the three, her arms crossed.

“What of it?” Mahanon asked eyeing the two uncertainty.

“We can get you in if you agree to come with us, otherwise you’ll be turned out in a heartbeat.” The two elves shared a look unsure about it all.

“Alright, we’ll go with you.” Lilori said cautiously. “What's the deal though, why approach us?”

“I’m a lonely Dwarf traveling with the least vocal Qunari in the world. I want company.” She answered. “We leave at daybreak.” She got up and the two women left them.

“Well, that was odd.” Mahanon offered getting Lilori to smile a little. “Better watch our backs with them though.”

“Obviously.” She shrugged and went about finishing her meal.

The Dwarf called herself Nug, after the rodents commonly found underground. “My name is Nug, I’m a warrior and I like hitting things.” She said without leaving room for questions. In comparison Harah, their other companion, spoke a ballad of her life story.

“I left the Quin when my magic appeared, my Tamasaran smuggled me to freedom, and for many days I traveled concealed in a waggon through Tevinter until I arrived in the Free Marches. From there I was alone for a very long time, traveling on my own until Nug finally found me and offered a place at her side.”

“We travel, take odd jobs and live in caves or under the stars unless we can get a bed. People mistrust Qunari, we’re often turned away.” Nug stated. “Harah is a good woman, a good mage. Now, what’s your tale?”

Lilori let Mahanon speak for the most part, only talking when he didn’t quite know something and she would fill him in. Mahanon led most of their conversations from then on, each night as they sat warming or eating by the fire he told them tales of hunts, tales of their history, of their trade with humans and so on. In their moments of rest Lilori taught Harah healing magic, she had a good feel for it but Harah was a natural at water magic. She could summon water from the air, use it to chill a room as it froze, summon forth rain when they needed freshwater or dry them in an instant after stepping from the river for a bath. But her most stunning talent was with ice, she made art from the frozen water, detailed and breathtaking sculptures. You’d think them real if you couldn’t see through certain parts. If people weren’t so scared of her she could sell these and never need for anything again.

“Thank you.” Harah said softly when Lilori praised her work, they both watched sadly as it melted back into the water. “I spend much time watching wildlife and people, to capture it even briefly in still life brings me joy.”

“Have you ever tried painting?” She asked as they walked back to the camp, Mahanon was lounging across his bedroll, resting his eyes before he took first watch later that night.

“I have never had the opportunity to try.” She responded simply.

The sky exploded the day before they were due to arrive in Haven. They were taking a rest late morning to eat when it happened. There was a flash of blinding light before the sky light up green and the earth trembled below them. Nug let out a swear as she stared skywards watching as chunks of the green sky started falling. “Well…” Mahanon said slowly watching as well. “If they didn’t need help before they sure as hell will now.”

“I didn’t sign up for the sky blowing up.” Nug glowered as they watched more of the sky falling.

“Perhaps we should continue our journey. They may not be so welcoming if we don’t hurry.” Harah suggested and they got up, Nug muttering a long list of profanity under her breath as they continued on.

Haven was in Chaos, but after explaining themselves to one of the leaders, a woman named Cassandra, she let them in Mahanon and Nug going to help with defending the town as well as relieve some of the tired soldiers while Harah and Lilori were taken to the church to help heal the injured. A elven woman with long curly red hair in a ponytail sat on a desk as three men, and elf and two humans, hovered over an unmoving body.

“-Don't have any of the necessary herbs to create half of the potions needed. And we can’t send anyone out with demons falling from the sky.” A mustached human was ranting as Cassandra guided the two women over to a few occupied beds before she too joined those around the body. Lilori stationed herself to be facing them as she got to work.

“Perhaps if you ask we can send a guarded group to collect the necessary herbs.” Cassandra told him.

“Who in their right mind would-”

“We need her alive Adan, or have you forgotten?” There was a pause, then a sigh. The second man shifted uncomfortably with Cassandra so close. His appearance was completely covered by a cloak, judging from how the hood lay she figured it’d be lowered far enough to keep his face in shadow if facing him head on.

“What about that woman who burst into tears when she was brought in?” The woman sitting on the desk. “And that elf Segret is fond of bossing, we can send them out for the herbs.” Cassandra paused considering that. “If it’ll ease your mind me and my men will guard them. I dare say there’s little else A can do here until she wakes in any case.”

Cassandra sighed. “Very well. I will call for them. Perhaps it’d be better to talk with them outside our walls, we do not need the water works again.” The woman nodded and got up, the cloaked man followed after the two. Adan hesitated, looking at the elf for a moment as he continued working seemingly unaware of his surroundings but eventually he to followed the three to explain what herbs he needed. It was quiet outside the occasional thanks from those how had been tended too, or the muffled moans of pain. Lilori got through three patients in the time it took Harah to finish one but that was of little consequence.

In a break as she walked away from another man she had finished helping she walked over to a basket of lyrium potions resting near the elf and unmoving one. As she picked up a potion and uncorked it she saw that he had hold of her hand where an angry green mark pulsated like the sky outside as he was muttering just loud enough to tell that he was saying words but quiet enough to not make any of them out. Was he even speaking common? She didn’t think so, Orleasion then? Perhaps. But he didn’t look Orleasion, no mask for one thing, then again he was an elf. She studied him for a moment longer, no Vallaslin though he was definitely old enough for it. A flat ear then. Circle mage? No, he was nothing like the few she had come across. He wisely kept it hidden. She couldn’t blame him.

Shaking those thoughts off she looked at the unmoving woman he was tending to, her small structure told her that this was an elf, she was thin, willowy, dark copper skin and long curly red hair that reached her hips. But her fingers went numb upon seeing her face, the golden markings of June lay striking on a face identical to her own.

The shattering of the Lyrium bottle brought the man out of his work and he turned, words already forming on his tongue only to be withheld as he took in her shock. “Liari…”

**Author's Note:**

> A brief introduction to my Mage Lavellan Lilori (Or Lil) and how she comes upon the Inquisition.  
> Quick side information: Lil, youngest of the three sisters has always been more open of her magic, disliking that she's required to hide it after her parents discover the magic she takes any opportunity to use it. When her parents die she was only 9, and when Liaren left them to join the wardens 14, after she exerts no caution at all in using her magic and is finally discovered and sent to live with clan Lavellan, her twin joining her on the journey, not wishing to sever their family any more. In the end they argue and she abandons her sister to make her own way.  
> At the time of the current story she would be in her mid 20's.  
> Thanks for your time ~Sammiec3


End file.
